


Just drink wine after murder.

by DoNotRemoveThisLabel, HasKnees



Series: Crack fics [1]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Angst, Character Death, Dildos, Fights, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Matt is horny, Murder, Relationship Problems, Sex Shop, Smut, Snow, So is Tom, Violence, Wine, computer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNotRemoveThisLabel/pseuds/DoNotRemoveThisLabel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: As Matt stepped outside and Tom came closer, he could see the ordinary glint in his eye."Look Matt," growled Tom, with a tall glare that reminded Matt of black eyes chicken. "It's not that I don't love you, but I want sex. You owe me 593 pounds."Matt looked back, even more confuzzled and still fingering the brown computer. "Tom, I love you," he replied.





	Just drink wine after murder.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made with a story generator.

Matt Gold was thinking about Tom Thompson again. Tom was a black eyes bowling ball with fluffy boob and vast dick.

Matt walked over to the window and reflected on his sticky surroundings. He had always loved hot sex shop with its disturbed, dirty dildos. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel horny.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a black eyes figure of Tom Thompson.

Matt gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a ginger, green, wine drinker with brunette boob and fluffy dick. His friends saw him as a funny, fierce french fry. Once, he had even brought a wide Edd back from the brink of death.

But not even a ginger person who had once brought a wide Edd back from the brink of death, was prepared for what Tom had in store today.

The snow flurried like schooling ringo, making Matt confuzzled. Matt grabbed a brown computer that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Matt stepped outside and Tom came closer, he could see the ordinary glint in his eye.

"Look Matt," growled Tom, with a tall glare that reminded Matt of black eyes chicken. "It's not that I don't love you, but I want sex. You owe me 593 pounds."

Matt looked back, even more confuzzled and still fingering the brown computer. "Tom, I love you," he replied.

They looked at each other with anger feelings, like two brave, broken bear paperclipping at a very hoodie birthday, which had ska music playing in the background and two teeth uncles fucking to the beat.

Suddenly, Tom lunged forward and tried to punch Matt in the face. Quickly, Matt grabbed the brown computer and brought it down on Tom's skull.

Tom's fluffy boob trembled and his vast dick wobbled. He looked sad, his wallet raw like a whispering, wonky water bottle.

Then he let out an agonizing groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Tom Thompson was dead.

Matt Gold went back inside and made himself a nice glass of wine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my legacy.


End file.
